Even if you turned 80
by emmacharming2
Summary: Mary Margaret and David lay it into Elsa; Rumpel takes out Captain Creepy. How I think think last night's episode should have played out. Major Charming family fluff and drama.


****WARNING: This is EXTREMELY anti-hook! If you like him, you are still welcome to read it but you have been warned, so please don't send in reviews complaining about how I've written him.**

**This is how I think last night's eppy should have played out. Elsa and Hook were BEYOND annoying! I still like Elsa, but last night she made me mad. So anyway, please enjoy!****

"What if she's making a mistake? Shouldn't we be convincing her not to give up her magic?"

"Well, it's her choice, not ours. She knows we support her no matter what and if losing her magic is what she wants well, maybe it's not such a bad thing."

"But, it's part of who she is. The saviour. She was born this way, a hero. So isn't embracing it the right thing?"

"But the snow queen is doing all of this because of Emma's power. Maybe getting rid of it, is the heroic thing. Do you remember the night Emma was born? Before we put her in the wardrobe, you said we need to give her, her best chance. Maybe right now her best chance is to be… normal."

David and Mary Margaret turned around when the heard the door handle turn. They saw Elsa's carrying Emma's red scarf and the potion.

"Elsa?" Mary Margaret walked over, David following. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Emma myself."

"Excuse me?" David crossed his arms and his forehead furrowed.

"I heard you talking. You're planning to let Emma get rid of her magic."

"And when did you become the expert on our daughter?"

"She has magic like me, I understand her in a way you never will. Why does family always do this? This is a part of who we are."

"Elsa, have you ever been a parent?" Fury shone through Mary Margaret's eyes.

"No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Then how can you stand there and judge us for trying to make decisions in parenting? We are far from perfect. But this is what parenting is, deciding when to step in and when not to."

David shook his head. "Yes, especially when everyone around you is telling you that everything you do is wrong. Like at Hook for instance. He's sleazy to my daughter in Neverland and has been stalking her ever since. I tried to step in at the beginning. But we decided it was best to let Emma make her own decisions and support her through it, because she is an adult. But I'm still keeping an eye on him because I don't trust him. Now when we're considering letting her make her own choice again, someone who has no children of her own is telling us we're doing it wrong again."

"And you have known Emma for what? A week? Yes, you have magic like her but you do not know her." Mary Margaret breathed heavily. "You have no right to jump to conclusions about us. If you want to help us, then fine that's great. We can use your help. Tell us your opinion. But do not take matters into your own hands, we barely know you. EMMA barely knows you! First time she met you, you had her trapped in an ice cave."

Elsa looked down to the floor in shame. "I'm sorry. I never thought of it that way. I do know what it's like trying to protect someone you love from a man you don't trust. My sister never listened to me about Hans. But I do honestly believe Emma needs to be stopped. She'll lose a part of who she is, and there could be worse effects from losing her magic."

"David, we need to at least find her and talk to her. She needs to know we are there for her and we can figure it out together. She shouldn't have to go through this alone."

He nodded. "You're right. Let's go find our daughter."

OUATOUAT

"SWAN?" Hook whined at the building and ran towards it.

"Watch your step captain."

"Get out of my way crocodile! I'll die fighting before you use that bloody hat on Emma!"

Rumpel simply smirked and raised his hand. Hook went flying towards the fence. Vines wrapped around him tying him to the fence.

"EMMA!"

"Oh, stop whining. You'll get over her. Just like you got over Milah. How many centuries did that take? You're not very original now, are you? Who's next? Henry's first girlfriend? It better not be my Belle." Rumpel turned around looking at the building as it became calm. "No."

"I'm sorry, I really do like the look of loss in your face." Hook laughed.

"I may not have the saviour, pirate. But I assure you. Today won't be a complete loss. I need to fill that hat with power, yes. But, that was only part of the equation. Because I need something else. The secret ingredient. One I didn't know about until an associate clued me in. A heart. You see this spell, it's going to finally separate me from the dagger so it no longer holds power over me. But to cast it, I need the heart of someone special. Someone who knew me before I was the dark one. Unfortunately, everyone who fits that description is dead. But one still lives."

"No, no!"

"But luck would have it, deary. You're my oldest friend!" He pushed his hand into Hook's chest. Hook let out a scream. Rumpel pulled out the heart. He looked at the red outside then ripped it in half. "Oh just as I thought. Pretty on the outside, but still hasn't changed one bit on the inside."

"Don't do it!"

"But the thing is, I need to crush it inside the hat." He pulled out a jar and crushed the heart into it and walked towards the building.

OUATOUAT

Emma's scarf led the way and David opened the door for Mary Margaret. "We can do this."

Mary Margaret nodded and they went inside. Emma was staring at the two doors that had flashes of light shining through. "Emma!" Mary Margaret ran towards her, David followed.

Emma turned around and faced her parents. "You guys shouldn't be here."

"Emma, we're not going anywhere. You are not alone."

"Your mother is right. Are you sure this is the right decision?"

Emma started crying. "I just want to be normal… like Neal."

"What?" Mary Margaret's eyes filled with tears as she listened to her daughter.

"Neal doesn't put any of you in danger. You're not scared of him." She looked down avoiding eye contact.

"Emma, listen to me. We are NOT afraid of you! I'm so sorry we made you think that. We LOVE you! We always have and always will. We love your laugh, we love how smart you are, and we love your magic too because it is a part of you."

David's eyes were the ones to well up now. "We are so proud of you, Emma. You are so beautiful just like your mother."

"But… I'm too old." Emma dropped to the ground and started sobbing.

"Emma, no matter if we were to stay the same age again and tomorrow you turned 80, you will never ever be too old to be our little girl." Mary Margaret knelt down to her level.

David did the same and reached his hand out. "We can do this together."

"But I'll hurt you. It's best if you just left."

"We are not leaving you!" Mary Margaret reached her hand out as well.

"Emma, we accept and love you just the way you are. But I think you need to accept and love yourself too." David smiled slightly.

"Please, sweetie. Just like you asked me when I ran from jail. Wouldn't you rather face this together rather than alone?"

Emma nodded through her tears. "I don't want to be alone again." Emma took her parents' hands and a bright light radiated from them causing the lights in the building to settle down. She crashed into her mom and dad's arms and cried.

"It's okay baby, it's okay." Mary Margaret kissed the top of her head and rubbed small circles on her back.

"We're here, princess."

"I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"I love you too, princess."


End file.
